Her Heaven
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Charlie died trying to help Dean. Trying to decode the Book of the Damned and rid him of the Mark of Cain. When she goes to her heaven, it isn't what she expects. Instead of resting in peace, she finds a whole new adventure in heaven, better than the one she had in Oz. Jolie (Jo x Charlie). Minor Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlie may have been in heaven, but it didn't feel like it. The only thing on her mind was something she saw before she died. It was a photograph that she'd found. It had fallen from Sam's wallet when he'd left the abandoned warehouse. When he left her with Castiel and Rowena. The photo featured a woman, maybe in her early twenties with long blonde hair and dark eyes. Her smile was more of a smug grin and her stance signified she was ready for anything. Her face was tired although she was young. The name was written on the back of the photo: Jo Harvelle. She knew the name from the Supernatural books. She'd just never had a face to put the name to. Charlie knew Jo to be a tough hunter, a girl who had lost her father young. She had helped Sam and Dean several times, and had even sacrificed her life to save them. A true hero. The image of Jo was burned into Charlie's mind, she couldn't get rid of it, as if it were something more than just an old photo. As if it meant something.

Charlie looked around in an attempt to distract herself from her own thoughts. This new heaven wasn't the one she'd been to after the wicked witch killed her and before Gadreel brought her back. This was different. There was no family Christmas. She was in a room that looked like it could be in the Men of Letters bunker that Sam and Dean stayed in, except the walls and ceiling were covered in posters of everything from Harry Potter to Star Trek to Doctor Who. Everything Charlie loved. But right now, she was distracted. Distracted by her own thoughts. There were also computers. Three to be exact. A Microsoft tablet like her own from when she was alive, as well as a laptop and some larger device made out of chrome that looked extremely futuristic, like it wouldn't be invented on Earth for years, decades even. She paid no attention to the wizards, dragons, spacecrafts and Daleks that covered the room. She only cared to find out why she was here and what the purpose of this heaven was. She walked over to the computers, wondering if this _truly_ was what she desired most. That's what your heaven was supposed to be after all.

She ran her hand over the sleek chrome of the large, flat device, which she assumed would be called a supercomputer. It had buttons and a keyboard with keys she didn't know the use for. She found it to be copyrighted with the year 2086, which explained the stereotypically futuristic vibe she got from it. She turned it on. It booted up nearly instantly, a pleasant change from the several minute startup of the devices she was used to. Her eyes flew over all the detail and fantastic graphics of the screen. She was in awe at each program she opened, as it was far more updated and complex than the ones she was used to. Charlie attempted to figure out the complexity of this new machine for a few minutes before switching to the laptop in search of some explanation as to why this was her heaven. In the conversation she'd had with Cas when they'd first met, he'd gotten into some brief details about heaven that Charlie found rather interesting. Since your personal heaven is what you truly desire, those desires may come from your subconcious mind. Because, as he'd put it, "Some people simply don't know what they truly want before they die."

Finding that heaven had surprisingly good wifi, Charlie began searching things. She looked up information on heaven and learned some things that Castiel hadn't explained. She even found a database of everyone in heaven. She looked up her parents, who she found rather easily, along with a few characters from the Supernatural books she wanted to see in real life, like Bobby Singer and Sam and Dean's parents John and Mary. This gave Charlie some closure on what had happened to John's soul after it escaped from hell in the book "All Hell Breaks Loose". Then Charlie decided to search the name of the person that hadn't left her mind in a few days. Jo Harvelle. There were lots of results, as this was the main database for everyone who'd ever died and gone to heaven, but not one of the results matched the profile of Jo. She tried other search terms. Joanna Harvelle and Joanna Beth Harvelle. Nothing. Charlie was utterly confused. She knew Jo had died in the book "Abandon All Hope". She searched for Ellen Harvelle, Jo's mother. Ellen's file surfaced immediately. Charlie clicked on it, in hope to find Jo's. Ellen's heaven profile had all sorts of information, birth date, death date, age at death, time of death. It even included a photo of Ellen and the location of her personal heaven. Charlie ignored all this. Under the heading 'Relations', was a list of all of Ellen's family, dating back to, well, the beginning of time. It took a long time to get to the name Charlie was looking for. She found it: Joanna Beth Harvelle (Daughter). Charlie clicked on Jo's name, but instead of bringing her to another page of the heaven database, a small popup window appeared. Charlie gasped at what she read.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle:

Status: Deceased

Residence of Soul: Hell"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nearing 1am when Dean's phone rang. He was sitting at the table in the bunker, drinking away the pain of Charlie's death. Sam sat across from him, his expression solemn. He was far more sober than Dean, as he was only on his second beer, while Dean had downed maybe four. This being after _several_ drinks of whiskey.

"Dean, you gonna get that?" Sam asked.

"Get what?" Dean asked, in a drunken stupor.

"Your phone?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I thought you just put music on," Dean said, fumbling to retrieve his phone from the table. He mindlessly poked the screen until he had answered the call. "Yeah, hellurr?"

"Dean?" he heard a voice on the other end.

"Yeah, who's this?" Dean asked, his voice slurring from the alcohol.

"Oh my god, it worked!" he heard.

"Sam, do we know anyone named Omigod Itworked?" Dean asked.

"No! Dean, are you drunk?" the voice on the other end asked.

"No," Dean lied, in reply.

"Dean, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam's there? Dean, put me on speaker!"

"Sammy, put it on speaker," Dean said, giving the phone to Sam. Sam tapped the button on the screen to put the call on speaker.

"Hello? Who is this? Dean's drunk and won't give me a clear answer," Sam said.

"'Sup, bitches!" the voice replied, an enthusiasic contrast to the melancholy atmosphere of the room.

"Charlie?" Dean asked. "Hey! We were just talking about you."

"Yeah, because she's _dead_ ," Sam said. "Charlie, you're supposed to be dead, how are you calling us?"

"I'm calling you from heaven," Charlie told him.

"How?" Sam asked. "How is that possible?"

"Hey, just because I'm in heaven doesn't make me any less of a hacker," she remarked. Sam considered her words, but was still on edge about the whole thing after what had happened with the Crocotta years before.

"It's great to hear from you...beyond the grave," he said.

"Don't say it like that," she told him. "That makes it sound creepy, like I'm talking to you while I'm buried alive or something." Sam laughed. "Anyway, I called to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean had passed out on the table.

"Jo's in hell," Charlie said. Dean suddenly woke, sitting bolt upright at the table. It was unclear whether it was the mention of Jo or the word 'hell' that triggered him awake.

"Jo's...in hell?!" he asked, before passing out on the table again. He head smacked against it so hard, getting a bruise on his forehead was inevitable.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Sam said. "Now, what do you mean Jo's in hell?"

"I found this database of all the souls in heaven, and long story short, I found that Jo isn't here. She's in hell," Charlie explained.

"But how is that possible?" he asked. "I don't understand, she was a hero. She sacrificed her life to stop Lucifer, to save the world."

"I know, I've been trying to figure it out," she replied. "Then I got sidetracked and ended up figuring out how to call Earth from heaven."

"That's absolutely amazing, Charlie, but why were you searching for Jo of all people in the database?" he asked. "You never even met her."

"I know, but you dropped a picture of her out of your wallet and I kinda picked it up and maybe kinda got a crush," she said, reluctantly. Sam shook his head.

"Nice, Charlie, a crush on a dead girl in hell," he sarcastically, replied. "Anyway, I should go put Dean in bed before he hurts himself...again."

"Okay, goodnight, Sam," Charlie said.

"Night, Charlie," Sam replied. He hung up the call, somewhat overwhelmed by the fact that Charlie had called him from heaven. Well...supposedly. After all this could be a Crocotta or a Shifter or some other creature capable of mimicking a person. He hauled Dean out of the chair and struggled to carry his dead weight into his room. Letting Dean down on his bed, Sam left the room and went into his own, closing the door behind him. Without a second thought, he closed his eyes tight and prayed for Castiel to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _She stared in horror at the sight of her mother crying over her own dead body. She tried to stop herself from being torn away but it was no use. She panicked, knowing a reaper would be here for her soon enough. She wanted to stop Ellen, stop her from pressing the button to blow up the store. She couldn't watch. But then, she didn't have to. A reaper had come for her, taking her away. She cried uncontrollably as she was dragged away from her mother, from Dean and Sam. She just barely saw the explosion before being pulled through a portal and into the depths of hell._

Jo woke up from the same dream she'd been having since she got here five years ago. Reliving the day she died, having to leave everything behind. Even though she knew she didn't need to sleep, she tried to as often as possible. Tried to use it as an escape from the reality that was her being shackled inside a damp concrete cell. The reality that was hallucinations of her mother and Dean coming to rescue her. To take her away from this horrible place.

She couldn't figure out what she possibly did to deserve this. She thought, that perhaps if her mind could function properly, if it hadn't been corrupted by the seemingly millions of years of torture she'd endured, that she might be able to figure it out.

With the knowledge of how corrupted her soul was, Jo couldn't figure out why she hadn't turned into a demon. She couldn't understand how she'd managed to fight the gnawing desire to just let it take over. To just turn evil and work for the enemy. That seemed far easier than grasping onto her sense of humanity with everything she had. But she knew it was _too_ easy to let them win. She needed to hold out for as long as she possibly could, or else she'd just be betraying Dean, Sam, her family and everything she believed in. She held onto her humanity by hoping that what happened to Bobby would happen to her. Hoping that someone would save her and send her to heaven, where she believed she belonged.

Jo heard a noise unlike anything she'd heard before. It was a crackling noise, like the static from an old television without reception. She turned to her right, to the source of the sound. It appeared to be a hologram attepting to gain focus of an image. If this was a hallucination, it wasn't like one she'd ever seen before. She heard an unfamilliar woman's voice. She was calling her name. It was faded and crackling, as if whatever this was was struggling to stay connected to her.

"Jo!"

* * *

Sam sat at the table in the bunker, his mind still pacing back and forth trying to process the information from last night. He researched furiously, trying to figure out how it was possible that Charlie could contact him from heaven. When Castiel had appeared to him after he prayed the night before, Sam had explained what had happened, and Cas had gone back to heaven to get some inside information. Sam hadn't heard from him since. Now he couldn't focus on anything else. He needed to know if that truly was Charlie that had contacted him and whether or not what she'd said about Jo being in hell was true.

Dean stumbled from out of his room, shielding his eyes from the light, which was intensified by his hangover.

"Ugh," he grunted, sitting down across from Sam and running his hands through his hair. "Looking for a case, Sammy?"

"Not exactly," Sam said, his voice distant because of his preoccupation with the research he was doing.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night, Dean?" Sam asked, in reply. He refocused his attention to Dean, shutting his laptop to take a break.

"Not after my fifth shot of whisky," he remarked.

"Charlie called," Sam said.

"Charlie... How?! She's dead!" Dean exclaimed. He stood up abruptly, causing his headache to briefly intensify. Wincing, he sat back down and let Sam continue.

"She called from heaven," Sam explained. "Don't ask me how, but she somehow figured out how to contact Earth.

"Well, how did you know it was her?" Dean asked. "It could have been a Crocotta or anything."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said. "I'm trying to figure it out. Cas is on it, too."

"Good," Dean said.

"Also, she had some bad news," Sam said. Dean's face fell. "Jo's in hell."

"Jo is in hell," Dean repeated, rather calmly, for the amount of emotion that was building up inside him. Sam nodded. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "But, we don't know if it's true yet, that might not have been Charlie. That could have been a trap to get us into hell, maybe a rogue demon or something?"

"She was a hero, sacrificed herself to save the world!" Dean shouted, starting to express his anger. "She doesn't deserve to be in hell!"

"Dean, calm down, we don't know if it's true yet," Sam told him.

"But what if it is, Sam?!" Dean asked. He was really starting to lose it now. He was obviously being torn apart by this, his eyes watering. "You know what hell is like, we've both been there! I can't let Jo go through that!" Dean pounded his fist down on the table, loudly. He disregarded his hangover.

"Dean, you're not helping Jo by having a meltdown," Sam said calmly. "All we can do is research and wait for Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jo!" Charlie called out, struggling to stay connected. She could see a blurry outline of Jo's figure.

"Who's there?" she heard over the call.

"My name is Charlie!" she said. "I'm friends with Sam and Dean!"

"Where are you?" Jo asked. "How are you calling me?"

"I'm in heaven," Charlie explained. "We're gonna lose connection, but I told Sam that you're there. He's gonna try to rescue you!"

"But, how...?" Jo asked, but the connection was lost. Charlie tried to get it back, but it was no use. She hit the screen of the supercomputer, nearly cracking it. At least she'd gotten to tell Jo what was happening. The sight of her so beaten made Charlie feel bad. Although the quality of the image was poor, Charlie could make out scars and scrapes. There was blood dripping from Jo's chin where her lip had been cut and her eyes looked darkened with pain and fatigue.

Charlie continued searching for ways to help the Winchesters rescue Jo. She hadn't realized how bad Jo was until just now, so she tried twice as hard to find ways to help. Upon discovering a demon summoning spell, she had an idea. If the spell could summon a demon from hell, why couldn't it summon a human soul? After all that's what a demon was: a twisted human soul. Charlie found a site that translated Latin. she attempted to replace the words in the spell meaning 'evil' and 'demon' with words meaning 'humanity', 'human' and 'soul'. She also changed some of the ingredients required to perform the spell with more human related magical items. After what she assumed must've been close to an entire day, she revised her changes to the spell and attached it to an email that she then sent to Sam.

* * *

Sam was still researching when he recieved an email. It said, "From Charlie". Sam was hesitant to open the email, still paranoid that this may be a crocotta or something of the sort. But this was Charlie's email address after all, and with hacking and computer skills like hers, there was no way anyone or anything could have gotten past her email security. He opened it.

"Hi, Sam," It read. "I think I made have a way to get Jo out of hell. I reworked a demon summoning spell for the purpose of summoning a human soul from hell. I attached it to this email along with the ingredients. They shouldn't be too hard to find. I wish I could help more. Love, Charlie."

"Thanks, Charlie, you're the best!" Sam replied, quickly. He printed the file and looked it over. All of a sudden, Castiel appeared in front of him.

"Cas!" Sam said. "What's going on? Is it really Charlie?"

"Yes, it is," Castiel said. Her heaven is made up of what she truly wants, and what she truly wants is to help you save people and hunt things. That's why she's able to contact you from heaven."

"Have you been talking to her?" Sam asked.

"Briefly, yes," Castiel replied. "She told me that she's also somehow made contact with Jo in hell. That Jo isn't doing very well."

"That's horrible," Sam replied. "I mean, it's good that she was in contact but-"

"I know what you mean, Sam," Cas cut him off.

"Look at this spell, do you thing it could work to save Jo?"

"Perhaps," Cas replied, pensively. He read Charlie's message and the spell. "But it's risky considering it isn't a true soul-summoning spell, just an alteration of a demon one."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Anything could go wrong," Castiel continued. "Just one mistake could turn Jo into a demon or anything."

"Anything's worth a shot," Sam insisted. "But maybe I should check with someone who knows more about magic first."

* * *

"You want more of my help?" Rowena asked. "You silly lad. You haven't even held up your end of our first bargain. I've been working like a dog to decode the book of the damned and Fergus still isn't dead!"

"All you have to do is tell me if this spell will work to summon a soul from hell," Sam said, holding out the paper. "That's all." Rowena skimmed through the spell.

"This seems to be in order," Rowena said. "Say, where'd you happen to get this fine work of dark art."

"Heaven," Sam replied. "Charlie sent it."

"The little 'nerd' that died in a bathtub?" Rowena questioned. "Well, she's more of a witch than I would've thought." Sam held onto his anger and left to go back to the bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jo was jolted awake by a shrill noise. A mechanical wail that sounded like her ears were ringing, but ten times louder. As the sound continued, she could hear something else in the distance. As it drew closer, she realized it was Sam's voice. He was chanting. Something in latin. It sounded like an exorsism or perhaps a spell. Jo felt herself being pulled by a force, it seemed almost gravitational. A blinding white light suddenly appeared, and faded just as quickly. She was no longer in hell, but in a strange room she didn't recognize. It took her a second to realize that she was back on Earth, but as soon as she did, forced herself into a ghost form visible to humans. She looked around, partly shocked and partly relieved.

"Dean... Sam..." she breathed.

"Jo!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. She noticed him instinctively going to hug her before realizing that she was, in fact, a ghost and he couldn't do that. "You're okay."

"Yeah," she said. The burden of hell had been lifted. The ache of endless torture now gone.

"It worked..." Sam said. "Thank you Charlie."

"Charlie?" Jo asked. "As in, the woman that contacted me somehow while I was in hell?"

"Wait, Charlie contacted you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was almost like a hologram video call thing," Jo explained.

"Charlie's a bit of a nerd," Dean said. Then, Castiel appeared before them.

"You have to come with me now, Jo," he said, solemnly.

"What?!" Dean asked. "She just got back!"

"I'm sorry, but her soul is weak from hell," Cas told them. "She needs to get to heaven because there's still a risk of her turning into a demon."

"Don't reapers take souls to heaven and hell?" Jo asked.

"Generally, yes. But in your case, a reaper has already taken you to hell. If another were to reap your soul, it would just take you back," Castiel explained.

"So you have to take her to heaven," Sam added.

"Exactly," Cas concluded.

"Thanks for doing this, Cas," Dean said, hugging the angel. Cas flinched, as this was unlike Dean, but he accepted the embrace anyway.

"Bye, Jo," Sam said.

Dean nodded with a sigh. This was the third time he'd had to say goodbye to Jo.

"Bye," he said, reluctantly. Jo forced her soul's being into a form able to hug Dean, knowing that he'd missed her just as much as she'd missed him or more. She wrapped her arms around him for a few seconds until she couldn't hold the form any longer. With a weak smile, she let Castiel take her and they disappeared.

···

Charlie sat at the desk, once again researching. She was using the laptop and looking at the bible. The seven deadly sins, mostly. But nothing lead her to believe that Jo deserved to go to hell.

All of a sudden, there was a light. It kept getting brighter and more intense. Then it faded and before her stood Castiel and...Jo... Charlie's face lit up. Her spell had worked. She, with the help of Sam and Castiel of course, had saved Jo from hell and brought her to heaven. But one thing confused her. Why was Jo here?

"My spell worked..." Charlie gasped, barely able to contain her excitement and pride.

"Yes, it did," Castiel said. "But I have to go, now. Nobody can know Jo is here. I may get in more trouble than I already am."

"Thanks so much, Castiel," Charlie said. But Cas had already vanished.

"So you're Charlie, huh?" Jo asked. Charlie nodded. She was nervous but enamoured to be meeting such a brave (not to mention incredibly hot) hero. "This is your heaven?"

"Yeah, sorry it's so...nerdy," Charlie replied.

"Don't apologize," Jo laughed. "It's your heaven, not mine." She crashed on the bed, pulling out a damascus knife and polishing it with a handkerchief. "So, you're a hunter?"

"I guess you could say that," Charlie replied. "I worked some cases with the Winchesters and a few on my own. Then I stole the Book of the Damned and got myself killed by the Styne family."

"How'd you go out?" Jo asked.

"Murdered in a motel bathroom, left dead in the tub," Charlie said. "Lame compared to you. You let yourself blow up in a hardware store to save Sam and Dean."

"Actually, I died before that," Jo corrected. "Bled out from Hellhound wounds." Then a light went off in Charlie's head.

"That's why you went to hell!"


End file.
